mcpvpminecraftpvpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabotage
Sabotage is a gamemode based on the game 'Trouble in Terrorist Town'. The innocents and detective must work together to find the hidden saboteurs among them.. They have to explore the map and try and find chests. The gamemode was made by McPVP coder ThaRedstoner. You can connect to the server with this IP: mc-sabotage.com The Lobby When you log onto the server, you will be in a lobby. In this lobby, you can vote for which map you want to play by typing /vote number. There are 2 maps to choose from, and a random which will pick any map in sabotage. You can also do things whilst you wait for the game to start. You can play 2 minigames: Ring of fire by Sephel or book toss by Pavo_Reality. You can also try some parkour. There is even a hardcore parkour. If you record yourself beating it in under 60 seconds, you win a free month of pro! This lobby was designed by Sephel, one of the main moderators for sabotage Start of the game and chests Once the game starts, you will have 30 seconds of inviciblity to find chests. Simply right click the chest to instantly get a random item. You can find swords, potions, armor, flint and steel, enderpearls and a bow and 32 arrows. Chest are very plentiful, and respawn after a certain amount of time. You also gain a free item if you have bought VIP, MVP or Pro. You can also find ender chests, which randomly appear instead of regular chests. They always have better items than the regular wooden chests. They are much more rare than regular chests however. Each Role The innocents '''are the main role in sabotage. Innocents see everyone else as a yellow name above their head, except the detective. They don't know who the saboteurs are, and have to work together to find it out. '''The detective '''is the rarest class in sabotage. Only 1 player is picked to be the detective each game. The detective is exactly like the innocents, only they have a special item called forceps (Shears). When players are killed, you can see their body lying on the floor. If a detective clicks near the body and stays near it for about 5 seconds, a message in chat will say, "The body of playername was found." Below that it will say, "playername was a role." When the detective dies, the whole server is notified. The detective has a blue name above their head. '''The saboteurs '''are the enemies of the innocents. Saboteurs know who everyone is. People with green names are the innocents are red are other saboteurs. Saboteurs can also see what other saboteurs say in chat, as there named is marked with a S. Saboteurs must try to kill all of the innocents and the detective stealthily as they are outnumbered. If you want to see how many there are per game, click Here Maps and features of maps '''The Tester is something that all maps have. It is a structre built out of iron blocks with white wools on a part of it. There is a sign in the tester. If you right click the sign, you will be "tested,". After 15 seconds the wool will turn green if you are an innocent, and red if you are a saboteur. The tester has a beacon on the top of it, so people can find it easily. Karma and the shop Karma is the currency of sabotage. Whenever you kill someone, you gain or lose karma. If an innocent or detective kills a saboteur, they gain 40 karma, but if they kill an innocent they lose 50 karma. As a saboteur, if you kill an innocent, you gain 25 karma, and if you kill the detective you gain 40 karma. You lose 75 karma if you kill a fellow saboteur, and you lose 20 if you die. Any player that is alive on the winning team at the end of the game gets 40 karma. You start with 300 karma, and if you run out you are banned from the server for a day. You can buy things with karma at the shop by typing "/Shop itemnumber". View the shop by typing /shop